


Subterranean

by seungshibari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Buried Alive, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Entombment, Entrapment, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Snuff, Total Power Exchange, Tragic Romance, Watersports, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: The interior of the box was lined with plush, royal-blue velvet. This didn’t matter, because the weak vintage wood would allow dirt to fall through the cracks, adding layer after layer of dust to Hyunjin’s bare body. That was all the clothing he needed. Seungmin followed him down into the pit and placed his battered copy ofA History of Western Philosophyon top of Hyunjin’s chest. “For after,” he mumbled affectionately.“For after,” Hyunjin repeated, as Seungmin blessed him with a kiss, a wet tongue prodding at a filthy mouth. Hyunjin must have blushed, underneath it all, his stomach was rising and falling quickly and his white teeth looked like a picket-fence. “Thank you."..."You are the only person who has hurt me how I wanted." (Cassandra Troyan)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Subterranean

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> please read the tags and disclaimer below before continuing. 
> 
> this is a work of fiction, intended to be an artistic exploration of a fictitious total-power-exchange dynamic that ends in a snuff scene. 
> 
> the events that take place within this story should never be recreated. from a legal standpoint, a person cannot consent to death. 
> 
> if these themes and topics are uncomfortable for you, please click away.

**11:08AM**

Hyunjin looked nice shirtless, with the body of a swimmer and shoulders broader, stronger, than Seungmin had imagined. He was delicate in other ways, though, in his gait, in his eyes. His petite earrings twinkled from their final resting place on the iron-wrought table. Seungmin liked Hyunjin better like this, stripped-down, in all ways. 

Seungmin was reclining in the grass, smiling at the lawn, at the scene, at Hyunjin’s work. He dug his toes into the Lacoste beach towel, running a listless finger over his glistening cockhead. The only clothing Seungmin had on was the loose, chambray button-up that Hyunjin had worn earlier that morning. Insisting on taking it off, Hyunjin had handed it to Seungmin with a shy grin: “Something to remember me by.” 

It was a request that Seungmin would consider honoring. 

Folding in half, Hyunjin thrusted the shovel into the bottom of the pit, throwing the dirt behind him. He’d been at it since ten, and it was eleven now. Seungmin wondered if Hyunjin's shoulders were _actually_ straining or if he was just posturing, making those little pained noises to keep Seungmin’s dick hard. 

Oh, well. Whatever his intention was, it was working out in Seungmin’s favor. 

Rivulets of sweat gathered and spilled from Hyunjin’s back dimples. His khaki shorts were damp and he’d rolled the waistband over twice to show even more leg. How could someone make _khaki_ look slutty? Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s biceps quiver and tense as he wiped his brow. 

The little veins threaded through Hyunjin’s arms had Seungmin jerking off faster, his breath heavy. Hyunjin stopped digging, held the shaft of his shovel with a rigid grip, and turned to watch Seungmin orgasm for the third time in two hours. 

Everytime Seungmin came, Hyunjin seemed to be reminded of the purpose of this day. His pupils would go wide and his plump lower lip would tremble as Seungmin’s cum spurted over his hand, sliding down his wrist and over his watch. That frightened look alone was enough to make Seungmin want to go again. 

“Don’t stop,” Seungmin would pant out, bringing a shaky, wet finger to his mouth. The irony of the phrase in this context wasn’t lost on him. Hyunjin would sever the eye contact and return to his hole, giving a jerky nod.

**1:25PM**

Finally, the pit was deep enough for Hyunjin to stand in. Seungmin supervised from above, pushing his sunglasses onto his scalp and toeing at the edge of the hole to propel a clump of dirt towards Hyunjin’s exposed back. Hyunjin grunted, but didn’t speak. 

“Think about how nice it’ll feel to lay down in your box once you’re done digging. You’ve only got… about two feet left to go? Hey. Look at me.” 

Hyunjin lifted his head, his cheeks smeared with soil. A heavy bead of perspiration dripped off of his chiseled chin. Seungmin’s deceptively kind face was bordered in light, but the shadow he cast on Hyunjin was imposing. “You thirsty, pretty?” 

Even covered in muck, the scrap of a compliment made Hyunjin stand a bit straighter. The crust of dirt on his shoulders cracked and peeled. 

“Open.” Parting his dry lips, Hyunjin closed his eyes to mitigate the taste of the anticipated piss. He waited. And waited. Seungmin padded away from the dig site to grab his half-empty glass of pomegranate juice. As a surprise, Seungmin plucked a little handful of grass from the yard and dumped it in with the juice, swirling it around so it was distributed evenly. 

Seungmin returned to his gorgeous fossil, with its mouth upturned and its eyelids wrinkled. Carefully angling the cup, Seungmin began to pour the pomegranate juice into Hyunjin’s throat, the dark-red stream moving in slow motion. It felt sensual, until Hyunjin ruined it, spluttering as a blade of grass got stuck under his gums. 

He dissolved into a choking fit, juice running down his face. 

To Seungmin, it looked like laughter. 

**3:01PM**

Hyunjin was sticky and fatigued. Hours in the pit. The handle of the shovel had coated his hands in splinters. There was no relief; he felt as though his sunburn had burrowed past his skin and sunken into his spine, but his work was almost done, and then he could rest - and keep resting, and resting - and Seungmin would be happy. 

**4:55PM**

“I’m done,” Hyunjin gasped, climbing out of the hole and collapsing onto the untouched portion of the lawn, the cool, clean earth a relief. 

Seungmin wondered how long the flattened grass would hold Hyunjin’s silhouette. Lifting his eyes from _A History of Western Philosophy_ , Seungmin beamed, meeting Hyunjin at the perimeter of his pit. He kneeled to examine Hyunjin's crumpled, exhausted form, petted his grimy hair, and whispered a kind tone: “Go get your box, love.” 

**5:10PM**

It took Hyunjin a while to carry his designer cross (an ancient, engraved cherry-wood coffin) into the yard. It was hidden in Seungmin’s garage, somewhere between a host of filing cabinets and a physician’s chair, complete with stirrups and a nearby tray of impossibly shiny tools. 

Seungmin met him halfway, picking up the lower half of the coffin and hoisting it onto his shoulder. Hyunjin looked back and beamed. 

**5:25PM**

The interior of the box was lined with plush, royal-blue velvet. This didn’t matter, because the weak vintage wood would allow dirt to fall through the cracks, adding layer after layer of dust to Hyunjin’s bare body. That was all the clothing he needed. Seungmin followed him down into the pit and placed his battered copy of _A History of Western Philosophy_ on top of Hyunjin’s chest. “For after,” he mumbled affectionately. 

“For after,” Hyunjin repeated, as Seungmin blessed him with a kiss, a wet tongue prodding at a filthy mouth. Hyunjin must have blushed, underneath it all, his stomach was rising and falling quickly and his white teeth looked like a picket-fence. “Thank you. I’m ready.”

“You’re doing well.” Seungmin dropped the walkie-talkie next to Hyunjin’s neck and pulled a little camera out of his pocket. He mindfully attached the device to Hyunjin.   
  
Hyunjin’s smile widened. “You get to watch?” 

“Of course.” He leaned down again, for the last time, and gently wiped some dirt off of Hyunjin's lips. “Going to get off on your last breaths.” 

“That’s all I wanted.”

“You always get what you want,” Seungmin murmured lovingly, shutting the lid. 

**6:34PM**

Scrolling through MarketWatch to check the week’s stock projections, a grating screech erupted from the speakers on Seungmin’s laptop. He ignored it, clicking through to the next article and scribbling down a few promising ticker symbols onto his legal pad. 

His investments could be doing better, but he was still satisfied with the modest gains he’d made. Another garbled, startling cry led Seungmin’s pen off of the page, soiling the ‘E’ in ‘HPE’. He snatched the walkie-talkie off of the patio. “Quiet down, Hyunjin. Over.” 

Dropping the device into his lap, he switched tabs to glance at the livestream he’d set up an hour earlier. Nothing had changed. The screen was still occupied by trembling, disembodied face sucking desperately at a breathing tube. Hyunjin looked so much uglier with the night vision filter on, but it was the only way for Seungmin to observe him when he was buried underground. 

“You’re wasting your air. Over.”

When he first arrived at Seungmin’s house, Hyunjin preened ceaselessly, mindlessly petting his silky blond hair, chewing on his glossy lips. He was pretty. The camera Seungmin had chosen robbed him of all that. 

His mouth was still beautiful, though, wrapped snugly around the only thing that was keeping him from suffocating to death in his box. Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s tongue scrape at the underside of the breathing tube. “I wish you could’ve sucked my cock like that. Over.” 

Clumps of dirt had attached themselves to Hyunjin’s face. He nodded vigorously, his blurry, pixelated head shifting rapidly on the screen. Seungmin clicked out of the stream and went back to browsing the NASDAQ daily briefing. 

Hyunjin’s intermittent screams finally dulled to a series of low snuffles. They vaguely resembled the white noise Seungmin would play when he was trying to fall asleep. Soothing. 

**7:20PM**

Seungmin logged into his favorite fetish site. His inbox was cluttered, but reading the subject lines was always a nice laugh: 

_“Please give me a second chance to please you”_

_“My place in life is to serve”_

Dull. Tired messages like that tended to fall gracelessly through the cracks, maybe extracting a bit of pity from him in the process. Seungmin had no interest in entertaining losers who expected a simple show with a cheap whip. He didn’t want to perform. 

How dare these people take his creativity for granted? 

_“Put me under”_

He smiled when he reached his and Hyunjin’s old chat thread. He didn’t need to open it; he had the log memorized. They’d discussed ways for Hyunjin to go. A romantic drowning-slash-baptism in the nearby river. As hard as he got from the thought of Hyunjin, soaked to the bone and spineless, Seungmin had made the executive decision that it was too elegant. 

They researched more medieval methods. Hyunjin would send a Wikipedia article on torture devices, Seungmin would link a long, grainy History Channel documentary. It was a comforting give-and-take, almost like they were a pair of friends who were just really into the Middle Ages. 

_02:32 / S: How do you feel about bleeding out?_

_02:32 / H: Never really thought about it, would u want that_

_02:25 / S: You don’t seem to do much thinking about anything, lol_  
_02:26 / S: Maybe? But I don’t know if bleeding out would be memorable_

_02:30 / H: Well would it get u off_

_02:37 / S Never really thought about it._

Hyunjin was handsome, funny, and malleable. Seungmin was endeared to the point where he suspected that their compatibility spanned centuries. In another life, the two of them could’ve been boyfriends. In this life, their love sharpened into something even more intimate.

To know someone, to care for someone, and to lose them in a day. 

A relationship simplified, boiled down to its purest elements. Efficient. 

Before Hyunjin came over to Seungmin’s house, they sat on the same side of the booth at a bougie mom-and-pop brunch place. Hyunjin appeared to be close with the employees, giggling to Seungmin when they brought him his “signature drink” - virgin sangria lemonade. Fruity. 

The restaurant owners would miss Hyunjin, definitely. 

**8:01PM**

Finally, the end of the chatlog, the perfect suggestion for Hyunjin’s swan song. 

_14:56 / S: I figured out what we should do_

_14:58 / H: Yeah?_

_15:00 / S: I was thinking I could lock you in a box, put the box in a hole_

_15:01 / S: And then I’ll fill the hole in. Cheap burial too lol_

_15:03 / H: Love it, can I dig it myself????_

_15:07 / S: Wouldn’t expect any less_

The expanse of dirt under which Hyunjin laid was functionally ugly. Seungmin would have to figure out what to put there, because the overturned soil definitely didn’t fit in with the rest of the manicured yard. Maybe a tasteful raised vegetable garden - cucumbers, tomatoes - he could donate the harvest to the food bank. It could balance Seungmin’s karma. 

Hyunjin might take comfort in knowing that his body nourished the earth. 

It was time to nourish Hyunjin. Stacking his walkie-talkie on top of his keyboard, Seungmin walked into the yard and placed his laptop on the grass. He tilted the screen back so he could get a better view of Hyunjin’s claustrophobia. Walkie-talkie in hand, Seungmin approached the exposed end of Hyunjin’s breathing tube and grabbed his cock, positioning it over the tube. “Try not to gag. Over.” 

Fascinated, Seungmin watched his piss vanish down the tube and into the earth. 

On the laptop, Hyunjin was retching. If he wanted air, he’d have to drink. So he did drink, his mouth flooding and his neck bobbing with each labored swallow. “You’re doing well, over.” Hyunjin cringed, the tube scraping the roof of his mouth. The plastic grated against his teeth, dispensing more and more piss into his throat. Some splashed onto his face, dampening the dirt that coated his skin. 

When Seungmin’s stream resided, Hyunjin lips formed what looked like a ‘thank you’.

**9:45PM**

Seungmin had taken to gleefully covering Hyunjin’s breathing tube with his thumb in consistent intervals. He timed it with his strokes; when his hand reached his head, he’d cut Hyunjin’s air off, rubbing a pensive finger over his slit as Hyunjin choked. Gliding back down, he’d remove his thumb, delighting in Hyunjin’s stunted gasp as he was permitted to live a bit longer. 

There were things he would have liked to change: he could have nestled the walkie-talkie in Hyunjin’s soft hand, they could’ve had dialogue, loving dialogue. But Hyunjin was a passive participant, as desired, his body flush against the velvet lining. 

“Are you hard,” Seungmin stuttered, breathing heavily into the walkie-talkie. Seungmin didn’t ask questions that he didn’t know the answer to. He let go of Hyunjin’s tube to fondle his own balls, holding the walkie-talkie close to his lips, gasping darkly into the device. 

“Hyunjin, are you hard?” 

In the tight space, Hyunjin carefully and deliberately nodded his head. 

“I’m hard. You look so good,” Seungmin moaned, reaching out to touch the Hyunjin on his computer screen, “you are so good-looking.”

Digital Hyunjin smiled painfully around the tube. Happy tears. Hyunjin was the type to cry happy tears, and they left damp, meandering tracks on his grot-covered face. 

He was close, they both were. 

“This is the best I’ve ever felt,” he admitted over the walkie-talkie, continuing to groan. He dropped the device in the dirt, rising to his knees to grab Hyunjin’s breathing tube and cover it with his whole palm. 

Sucking in air with a new greed, Seungmin furiously jerked himself off, fixated intently on Hyunjin’s last moments. He didn’t remove his hand from the tube. It had been minutes. Beautiful even in death, Hyunjin’s dark lashes fluttered, a gilded curtain humbly opening and closing. 

Seungmin spurted his load over his grainy laptop screen, his cum sticking to Hyunjin’s cloudy eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
